


The Machine

by mariachiMushroom



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Fucking Machines, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy Scares, Technobabble, Technological Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachiMushroom/pseuds/mariachiMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty finds Rick using a sex machine of his own invention and decides to join in on the fun. fem!Morty x Rick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Machine

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was initially posted as transmale!Morty, but then I realized that it wasn't really true to that experience. So, now it's fem!Morty. 
> 
> Vaginas? In my porn? It's more common than you think.

“Morty, you're home early.” Rick sounded awfully nonchalant for someone with a piston-mounted dildo ramming into his ass. He was strapped down to what looked like a gynecologist's exam table, his legs raised above the rest of his body and spread open to allow full penetration of his anal cavity. His ankles were restrained by bolted cuffs, as were his arms. Small sensors were taped all over his body, their wires feeding into a computer which was spitting out endless green text on its monitor.

“I-it was a half day, Rick, a-and what the hell is this!” Morty flailed.

“What, I-I can't have a hobby? Gotta keep myself, mmm, occupied while you're at school.” From the sheen of sweat on his body, he'd been “occupied” for a while. Morty rolled her eyes. She walked up to Rick, noting the fact that there was a thick, black ring choking the base of his dripping cock.

“Geez, Rick, you're always making fun of me for being 'thirsty',” Morty ran a finger through the puddle of precome gathering on Rick's belly, “but then y-you invented a fuck machine just because you couldn't wait for me to come back? That's a little hypocritical, don't you think?”

“D-don't strain yourself with those four-dollar words, Morty, I-ah, fuck!” Morty was teasing the tip of Rick's dick, smearing the precome around until the whole head glistened.

“You're talking awfully big for someone as-as tied down as you are.” Morty grinned. Rarely was Rick ever so vulnerable, and Morty was going to milk this for all it was worth. She took her hand away from Rick's dick, licking the salt off his finger with an exaggerated swipe of her tongue. Rick groaned at the sight.

Morty walked around to where Rick was being impaled. A hydraulic piston worked the arm-thick dildo in and out. A white ring of frothy lube gathered on the rim of his stretched-out hole.

“Like what you see?” Rick called.

“Uhh, yeah, yeah I do.” The thought of being pinned down, stretched and filled like this sent a curl of heat between her legs. Morty squeezed her legs together, feeling the slickness dripping from her folds. Just watching the dildo go in and out of Rick's body was obscenely fascinating.

As Morty observed the machine, she noticed the speed of thrusting wasn't constant. The piston sped up and slowed down, not in any kind of predictable pattern, but not randomly either. Rick was covered in sensors; was he controlling the machine with his thoughts somehow?

“So, Rick,” said Morty, walking back into Rick's view, “how does this thing work?”

“T-these sensors on m-my body measure my reaction-ng!” Rick cut off when Morty put a hand on his dick.

“Keep going,” said Morty, stroking up and down. “I-I love it when you talk nerdy to me.” Rick panted, his chest heaving as he tried to maintain focus over the dual assault on his ass and dick.

“T-the data, ah, gets fed to the computer, which, which calculates the speed of the lin-linear, ah, actuator, the-the dildo, i-it's programmed to fuck me for a-a set time,” he shuddered through his words.

“So how long have you been here?”

“I-I set it for two hours.” Rick pointed up at the ceiling. Above their heads was a clock, currently at “28:39” and ticking down. Morty whistled.

“Wow, Rick, you must be ready to burst.” Rick nodded.

Rick's dick pulsed in his hand, awakening an ache inside of Morty. There were much better ways to occupy the remaining half-hour than just stroking Rick. She shed her pants and leapt onto the metal table, straddling Rick's body, nestling the base of Rick's dick between her folds. From this angle, she could imagine Rick's throbbing cock was his own, and that thought produced another wave of slickness.

Rick, pinned below. Rick, eyes fluttering, moaning and drooling shamelessly. Rick, utterly vulnerable to whatever Morty wanted to do. Shit, she needed to be fucked yesterday. Morty guided Rick's dick to his dripping hole and sank down on him, reveling in the sweet stretch.

Rick's mouth opened in a silent scream. The piston paused while full deep into Rick's body. The scrolling text on the computer's monitor turned red.

“Oh no, Rick, w-what happened? Did I break it?” Rick's chest was heaving, his face screwed in concentration.

“No, no, Morty,” he gasped, “you didn't fuck up. I-it's all connected, the-the machine, the cock ring, i-it's wireless, I-I set it to keep, keep me from coming u-until the timer ran out.” He writhed against his restraints as his body strained to come against the barrier. “I can't, oh god, you're driving me crazy.” His muscles tensed, biceps and abs bulging out of his loose skin as he tried to rip out of his restraints. He thrust upwards, but the dildo impaled in his ass pinned him down. The feel of Rick throbbing inside him drove her wild. She clenched tight, grinding the hard prick against his g-spot.

“Ah, fuck, Morty, fucking strangle my cock with your cunt, I-I can feel-” Rick paused for a moment. “Wait, y-you didn't put on a condom, did you.” Morty answered with a moan as she moved her hips up and down, pulling up until only the tip was inside him and then sinking back down until she was stuffed deliciously full.

“I-it's fine, I'm getting my period tomorrow.”

“You idiot, Morty, you could still get knocked up!”

“Ah, Rick, i-it doesn't matter, you can't come like this anyway.”

“Well, don't expect me to take re-resp—care of your incest baby.”

“I-I'll pull out before the countdown ends.” Rick opened his mouth to complain further, but at that moment, the machine started up again. Rick's eyes fluttered as he was overcome by the sensation. The only noises escaping his mouth now were moans of pleasure, as he gave himself up to being screwed.

Rick was strapped down too tightly to thrust, so Morty had to raise and lower herself to get any friction. After several minutes of enthusiastic humping, her legs were burning. She panted, resting on his knees while her fingers worked his clit.

“M-Morty, it's easier, a button, the-the cock ring, press the button.”

“This one? Oh!” Morty gasped as the cock ring vibrated, sending spasms of pleasure straight into the core of her. She ground her clit into the vibrating ring, clenching as hard as she could. It took only a few moments before Morty came, curling in on himself as her abs contracted automatically. Her cunt spasming around Rick's dick, trying to draw the organ in deeper. When the aftershocks died down, Morty turned off the vibration and flopped onto Rick's chest. Rick's hard cock twitched deep inside him, overstimulating, but still good. Distantly, she heard a series of beeps.

“Morty, get off.” Rick whispered in a strained voice.

“I-I already did, gimme a moment.” Morty's body was completely floppy.

“No, Morty, get off me, you only have a couple seconds left, I-I won't be able to hold back.” Instead of obeying Rick, Morty held on tighter, even wrapping his arms and legs around Rick's torso.

“Do it, Rick, I-I wanna feel you in me.”

The clock sounded a low tone as the countdown ended. The cuffs holding Rick's hands clicked open, as did the cock ring. The dildo retreated from Rick's ass. Rick grabbed Morty's ass, thrusting up into her with all the force he'd been denied.

“Ah, shit, Morty, I'm coming, I'm gonna pour a baby into you, ah, fuck!” Rick came so hard, Morty could feel each spurt of hot jizz hit her inner walls, slicking Rick's thrusts. She moaned through another orgasm.

“Fuck, Morty, you'll be the death of me.” Before the aftershocks faded, Rick pulled out, dripping jizz all over the table. Gripping the table for support, Rick grabbed his lab coat and draped it over his naked body.

“W-where are you going, Rick?”

“Gotta go pick up something, be right back.”

“Wait, Rick-” Rick portaled out, abandoning Morty on the padded table.

Each second that passed chilled Morty's gut a degree colder. Shit. Maybe she shouldn't have jumped on Rick's dick like that. Was this Rick running away from his problems yet again? Rick's body heat was dissipating from the vinyl surface. The mixture of jizz and slick dripping from between Morty's legs cooled unpleasantly.

Morty curled in on himself, trying not to cry. All she had wanted was a little of her grandpa's warmth. The thought that, now, she might have an entirely unwanted keepsake made Morty feel sick. Oh god, morning sickness was a sign of pregnancy, she was so fucking knocked up right now-

In panic, Morty rolled off the table. Her wobbly legs refused to support him, and she collapsed to the ground. The hungry metal floor sucked the heat from her body, but she couldn't find the will to pick herself up.

“A bed's a lot more comfortable than the floor, Morty.” At the sound of Rick's voice, Morty whipped his head around.

“Rick, you're back!” Morty clung to Rick's leg, knowing that she looked pathetic, but not caring as long as she had something solid to hold on to.

“Well, yeah, that's what I said. Must be prom night 'cause they were completely sold out at the first CVS.” Rick picked up Morty and positioned him upright on the table. He handed Morty a white pill and a bottle of water. “Here, take this.”

“What is it?”

“It's the morning after pill, I-I mean, what else would I be giving you right now? It'll make you feel like hell for the next week, but you deserve it after pulling a stunt like that.”

“Oh. Umm, thanks.” Morty swallowed the pill, chasing it with the water. When Morty finished drinking, Rick took the bottle and drained it in one long pull.

“Sorry, Rick, for barging in like that.” Rick sat next to Morty, wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

“Hey, don't even trip, dawg. Happens to everyone.” Rick pecked a kiss on Morty's forehead. “That was still the hottest fucking thing we've ever done. Tell you what, lets go shower, a-and then I'll calibrate this thing for your size. Hm? What do you say to that?”

“Okay.” Morty wrapped her arms around Rick's waist as they walked upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Utterly random fantasy I had. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
